1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a nose filter device, more particularly, the present invention relates to a nose filter that fits on the outside of the nose, and is comprised of two parts, which are fixed to each other, creating one single unitary filter. The nasal glove is comprised if a material that is porous and permeable to air so the wearer can breath while wearing the filter.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers often require, or find it beneficial to wear a filter from time to time for reasons such as allergy, or when working with various materials which can create small particles and debris. Consumers can purchase the traditional mask which covers the nose and mouth, and is held on by a rubberband around the head, however this makes talking, eating, and drinking a chore, and also makes one's face extremely hot. The problem with the prior invention nose filters is that they either go up in the nose, like U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,756 by Kern and Westwood, or they may cover the mouth, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,557 by Her-Mou, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,318 by Tayebi. The filters that go in the nose are primarily used to prevent bleeding, rather than preventing inhalants from entering the nose. Other filters cover more than the nostrils and are too burdensome. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,813 by Hart and de Weevet completely plugs the nose and makes breathing through the nose impossible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,508 is used to narrow the diameter or close the nostril, thereby increasing the temperature in the nasal passages. This invention does not prevent the concentration of particles being inhaled, unlike the applicant's invention, which screens and filters out the concentration of particles, allergens, and debris.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,461 by Lake is a patent to a process. Also, the patent is relating to items which are placed in the nostril. The applicants invention is not placed inside the nostril. If such a filter goes in a nostril, it can damage a sensitive nostril, it gets dirtier easier being in direct contact with the mucous membranes, and is small enough to actually be inhaled, or partially inhaled, thereby creating a health hazard. It can also be exhaled and lost.
Numerous innovations for nasal filters have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.